


howl to the moon

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, M/M, Magical Elements, Overstimulation, Rimming, Stockings, a late halloween fic, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Wooyoung convinces Yeosang to go to a Halloween party with him, featuring costumes of his own creation. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 35
Kudos: 354





	howl to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this before ateez halloween costumes happened so unfortunately yeosang is not harley quinn here :(( i also apologize in advance for whatever .... this is

"Oh come on, Sangie, you'll have a blast! We were invited by _ Park Seonghwa _ of all people; you can't just turn it down." Wooyoung accentuated the words with a quiet whine.

Yeosang glanced up from his textbook with a frown, pen hovering over the notes he'd been taking. "_ You _ were invited by Park Seonghwa," he replied flatly.

"W-well, yeah, but he said I could bring a plus one! How often do you get invited to a Halloween party thrown by the _ richest guy _ on campus?" The opposite party leaned over the table, fingertips pressed carefully against the faux wood. Yeosang wished he could ignore the puppy dog eyes being thrown in his direction. He also wished Wooyoung didn’t know that he could weaponize them. Finally, he sighed.

"Are you asking me as a friend or are you asking me because you don't want to go alone?"

"A friend, of course," Wooyoung replied, not missing a beat.

Yeosang's stomach swam as he quickly weighed the options before him. He wasn't really the party type. Really, he barely considered himself the _ people _ type. Being a shy child had festered into an adult with mild anxiety. Loud places with many people just weren't his style, but even Yeosang had to admit that such an opportunity only came once in a lifetime. Seonghwa and his friends were an enigmatic group to literally everyone. Yeosang would be lying if that didn’t apply to him as well. So, despite the churning unease in his belly, the devil on his shoulder whispered an affirmative.

"... Fine, I'll do it." Wooyoung cheered, throwing his arms in the air. "On one condition." He paused mid celebration, staring at Yeosang through his thin-framed glasses.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Sangie!"

The words fell from his lips faster than he could stop them. "Help me pick out a costume."

Almost instantly, a cat-like smile curled upon Wooyoung's lips. His eyes flashed at the challenge now being offered to him. Yeosang realized his mistake only here. Wooyoung, a theater major with a focus in costume design, most likely had a notebook of endless ideas tucked within his backpack already. "I thought you'd never ask! I have just the costumes for us," he replied, winking in the other man's direction.

His heart sank. The party hadn't even started yet and Yeosang already felt like he was in over his head. _ Oh, if only he knew. _

xxx

Now, one would think that Kang Yeosang, the university's resident broody skateboarder, would be the center of a party. People that didn't know him often paired 'bad boy' with his name. He'd even been voted most mysterious by one of those campus wide 'get to know your classmates' surveys. Yeosang just remembered being confused over how people knew his name in the first place. It wasn't like he went out of his way to create a big splash. Skateboarding to overcome his feelings wasn't meant to make him the world's eighth wonder. If anything, Yeosang would argue the most mysterious person on campus title belonged to a certain Park Seonghwa. Rather, mysterious persons.

Seonghwa had a weird gaggle of people around him at all times. They were a tight-knit friend group that moved in a pack. Where you found one, another never seemed to be far behind. Everyone on their campus practically salivated over the idea of befriending them. Again, Yeosang would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of it. They were pretty, smart, and rich—all traits that many were attracted to. He'd just always been the type happy to observe them from afar.

Staring at what sat laid out on the couch before him, however, Yeosang realized he'd be the one on the receiving end of stares that evening. Wooyoung, true to his word, had already picked out costumes for the two of them. Rather, he’d made them. Out of every bit of speculation he had over said costume, Yeosang never expected_ this _. A set of matching sexy angel costumes, one black and one white, carefully arranged on their cushions by Wooyoung. They were a tangled mess of silky and sheer fabric, beads running down the front and eventually flowing into an extremely short skirt lined with cute lace. Settled next to them were two matching sets of wings, a pair of halos, and a set of sheer stockings. A pair of chokers with a metal heart in the center rested between the two dresses.

Yeosang whipped around, fixing Wooyoung with the sharpest glare the world had ever seen. "You can't seriously expect me to wear one of these!"

"You told me to help you pick out a costume, remember?" Wooyoung smiled, pointing at the costumes behind him. "We're gonna look so delicious."

"Delicious is not a word I would ever use to describe me," he responded, clearly distressed. More like in disbelief that Wooyoung ever thought this was a good idea.

Wooyoung gasped dramatically, channeling the theater kid in him. "Absolute blasphemy, Sangie! You are totally delicious. Magically delicious, even."

Yeosang made a noise in mock disgust. "Can't believe you broke out a damn cereal line." He turned back around, regarding the pieces of fabric that would seal his fate for the evening. The more he stared, the quicker his heart went. The option to back out hovered above him like a bird before a cat but Yeosang knew he couldn't, not when Wooyoung had been so excited for him to go. Yeosang also knew Wooyoung slaved over their costumes for the last three days too. Not wearing it would put all of his hard work to waste; he knew he couldn't do that to him.

"The white one is for you of course." Wooyoung appeared in his line of sight once more, hand dipping to scoop up the white dress. He held it up so it could unfurl before him, eyes bright and smile wide. "They're fundamentally the same, except yours has this neat little feature." Down the center were several tiny buttons, four to be exact. They were so small that Yeosang had to squint to see them. Wooyoung draped the dress over his arm and used his free hand to gently tug on it, loops around the buttons stretching to reveal some openings.

"You did not make a fucking boob window. Wooyoung!" Yeosang gripped the dress with both hands, pulling on it to reveal the full effect for himself.

"It's not really a boob window! Just enough to show off your chest while you wear it. A bit of a tease." Wooyoung waggled his tongue. "But it also unbuttons for some easy access in case you wanna get a little frisky."

"Please never say those words again." Wooyoung let go of the dress, allowing Yeosang to delicately hold it. The fabric felt nice beneath his fingers, silky and soft, but having it up close only reaffirmed how short it happened to be. Holding it up against his chest made the end of the costume barely touch the center of his thigh. Yeosang was no stranger to dresses either; he knew they shrank when you put them on. At that thought, his entire face flushed; he'd practically be flashing his ass all evening. 

As if sensing where his mind went, Wooyoung dangled something in front of him. Yeosang's attention turned to the newly offered object and immediately his blood ran cold. "We have to have matching underwear right? For the full effect."

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," Yeosang chanted, taking a step back from the lacy white panties. 

Wooyoung pouted, those puppy dog eyes making a grand return. "I custom made these just for you, Sangie. Wear them for me? Please?"

There were a grand total of four things that Yeosang became weak against. Pretty skateboards, pretty boys, free chicken, and Jung Wooyoung's puppy dog eyes. He'd been weak for those ever since they met as freshmen three years prior. Unfortunately Wooyoung knew this fact and exploited it any chance he got. Exploit it he did.

_ No, no, no, Yeosang, just say no. He won't be mad! Just say no! _ "Alright, alright, stop using those eyes on me," he grumbled, ignoring the little voice screeching at him internally. 

Wooyoung's entire face lit up and he clapped his hands together. "Yay! Well then, now that we've settled that, we should try them on! Make sure I got the sizing right." The man winked at him, reaching over to plop the panties onto Yeosang's dress. He could just feel the satisfaction dripping from his very soul.

Instead of answering, Yeosang just gathered all of the various things Wooyoung had sewn in the last few days. Annoyance or not, he admired the craftsmanship that went into the costumes. If you hadn't known Wooyoung made them himself, one would assume they came from some manufactured company on the internet. He was seriously that good. So good he happened to be attending their university on a full ride scholarship, not that he'd ever brag about that to anyone but Yeosang. After seconds of admiring the work that went into them, he finally made his way to his room to change. Bless two bedroom dorms honestly; he didn't think he could handle Wooyoung staring at his ass. Not that he hadn't seen it many a time, in many different ways or anything. He just didn't want him to see him struggle.

The first and most important part came in the form of the dress. Now that he observe it up close, he realized just how intricate Wooyoung had gone; no wonder he complained about aching hands the previous night. The upper half was a corset of sorts with the same button and loop system Yeosang previously noticed. A tasteful array of sequins and beads, sparkling softly in the light, were scattered about the white fabric. They complimented but didn't overwhelm and he appreciated that. Wooyoung added a zipper to the back thankfully.

From the corset, the base of the dress flowed into silky white and soft lace. Something he didn't know the name of made the skirt fluff out in an appealing way. Just enough to be noticeable but not enough to keep it from floating in the wind if he happened to spin around. Strategically placed every three or so inches were tiny beads mimicking diamonds around the end of the skirt. Yeosang's mouth hung open; this was just a Halloween costume and it already held the title of the nicest thing he owned. 

Putting it on went smoothly, to his surprise. Wooyoung had guessed at his measurements and yet somehow nailed them. The dress fit perfectly, with just enough wiggle room that it wasn't uncomfortable. Avoiding the full length mirror on his wall, Yeosang worked the stockings on. Strong elastic at the top prevented them from curling down. It felt … weird, honestly. The feeling of sheer fabric gripping his legs tightly was foreign but not unwelcome. Yeosang slowly added the rest of the bits of the costume to his body, first the wings, then the halo, and finally the choker. All that remained were the panties Wooyoung had made. He eyed them wearily, having an internal debate on whether he actually wanted to humiliate himself to the furthest degree. Yeosang slid them on with such intense dislike one could practically see it cloud the room. Only because he knew Wooyoung would look to check and he hated it.

Still, he avoided the mirror. After a few more seconds of internal debate, Yeosang finally steeled his nerves and stepped back into the living room. Wooyoung, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, launched into a coughing fit. 

“That bad?” He asked with a frown.

“Bad?” Wooyoung gasped. “You look _ positively sinful! _ You’re gonna steal the hearts of everyone there!”

Yeosang finally allowed himself to look, carefully making his way to the mirror Wooyoung kept in the living room. His jaw dropped. Despite the nerves and other various feelings coiling in his stomach, Yeosang had to agree; he looked amazing. The stockings framed his legs perfectly. The dress flashed just enough of his chest to keep you wondering. The skirt teased just enough of his thighs when he moved to keep you interested. Wooyoung had really outdone himself. “Oh my god …”

Wooyoung appeared behind him, tugging at the zipper he’d been unable to reach. “We’re gonna be so fucking powerful, Sangie!” And, sure enough, he whipped the skirt up in the back. “You wore them!”

Yeosang scrambled away, swatting at Wooyoung’s hand. “You begged me to, remember? Now go get dressed so we can get this over with already!”

The latter winked, prancing over to the couch. “Oh don’t think about it that way! We’re gonna have tons of fun and it’ll be a night to remember forever. Ah, I’m so excited!” Wooyoung’s words tended to spill out of him rapidly when his excitement rose. Yeosang didn’t have a chance to reply before the other man had zoomed to his room to get ready.

Sighing quietly, Yeosang stared at the person in the mirror. It didn’t bother him so much that his mysterious bad boy title would be affected because, again, he wasn’t sure how he received that in the first place. It was more like the most powerful students currently attending their university were going to see him in a skimpy outfit. The only way he’d be able to survive that night would be if he got really, really drunk.

He turned right as Wooyoung prowled out of his room. If Yeosang thought he looked good, Wooyoung looked a thousand times better. Their dresses were fundamentally the same aside from one detail. Wooyoung had taken the time to embroider some roses in dark red thread in the chest area rather than the titty window. It hugged his body in all the right ways, showing off his broad shoulders and nice collarbone in an almost sinful way. Wooyoung had always been a pretty man; he’d always been aware of that fact too. Yeosang marveled in the way he amplified all of his best traits with just a simple garment of thread and beads. 

“Wow …” All he could do was stare.

“I take it my handiwork paid off?” Wooyoung asked with a wink. 

“Paid off?” Yeosang made his way over, having Wooyoung turn so he could work the zipper up. “_ You’re _ gonna be the one turning heads tonight. Wouldn’t be surprised if someone tries to take you home.”

“Oh? Is that a bet?”

“It can’t be a bet if I know it’ll happen,” Yeosang replied, coaxing the wings back from their crooked state.

“Well that’s no fun!” Wooyoung moved away from him, fishing around their shoebox. 

Upon seeing this, Yeosang joined him. “I refuse to wear heels too.”

“I thought you might say that! So these are for you.” Wooyoung shoved a pair of white flats his direction, immediately going back to his digging. “Besides, we both know you’ll break an ankle the moment you step outside.”

“I didn’t ask for sass,” Yeosang said, accepting the shoes. He shoved them on a bit ungracefully. The party began in a little over an hour and Wooyoung still needed to do his makeup. Despite the anxious feelings nipping at his heels, a voice deep inside offered whispers of comfort. Somehow, he felt it would be okay.

xxx

Being an incredibly rich boy attending one of the best universities Seoul had to offer, Park Seonghwa wasn’t forced to use the dorms on campus. His residence came in the form of a large house on the northern edge, a former frat house turned fancy living. The few souls deemed lucky enough to enter for any non-party related event spoke of lavish curtains, hardwood floors, and the lingering scent of cinnamon. Yeosang didn’t think he was qualified to say what a mansion could or couldn’t be, but surely Seonghwa’s house had to qualify.

Arriving at the foot of Seonghwa’s driveway, Yeosang found himself wishing they’d driven. His grip tightened on Wooyoung’s arm. The driveway, already packed with cars, extended a good two-hundred or so feet from the main road. Trees on either side of it were strung with fairy lights colored a deep orange, adding an ambiance to the walk up. Even from the street they could feel the heavy bass of music. People milled around the cars and what little of the porch Yeosang could see. He felt so out of his element already and the costume plastered to his body wasn’t helping in the slightest. 

“I don’t think I can do this …” He mumbled, swallowing his nerves.

Wooyoung looked to him in surprise. “You’re getting cold feet now? You should have hot feet after the walk to get here!”

Yeosang didn’t laugh, instead moving to hide behind the other man as a few partygoers walked by. They received a few glances and he wanted nothing more than to shrink into a tiny ball.

“Tell you what. If you still feel awkward and wanna go back after, say, thirty minutes, we will. No questions asked. Is that fair?” Wooyoung stared at him with such a genuine expression that Yeosang couldn’t help but feel safe. 

Flexing his fingers upon Wooyoung’s skin, he mulled it over. Finally, he conceded. “Thirty minutes. And I’ll give my all,” he said, silencing the words threatening to spill from Wooyoung’s lips. 

And so, Wooyoung led him up the driveway. Yeosang tried his hardest to tunnel vision as conversations came to a grinding halt around him. It became better the more he imagined they were looking at Wooyoung instead of himself. Repeating those words allowed him to relax a little. 

To his surprise, the double doors leading inside were both wide open. Various lights and spooky decorations took up the outside area. Long strings of black beads hung in a comical fashion from the doorframe. Just beyond, Yeosang could see more than a few people dancing as the music assaulted his poor eardrums. A strobe light gave clue to the fog consuming the makeshift dance floor. Various sounds of laughter, shouting, and cheering echoed outwards towards the pair.

As soon as Yeosang leaned forwards to peer inside, a body appeared in the doorway. He stepped back in surprise, staring at the new face. A bit of squinting revealed it to be a classmate by the name of Choi San; one of the mysterious people often found around Seonghwa. A set of white wolf-like ears sat on either side of his head and though Yeosang couldn’t be sure, he thought he saw one twitch. Around his throat sat a plain black choker. He was wearing a black crop top with a crescent moon in the center, the bottom half dripping fake blood. His skinny legs were clad in jeans that sat low upon his hips. Almost every bit of exposed skin was covered in glitter, glinting in the light with every movement. Wooyoung visually perked up at the sight of him.

“Oh wow, look at you two.” San made a point of purposefully looking them up and down.

“Like what you see?” Wooyoung teased.

“I do.” San licked his lips. “Immensely.”

Yeosang internally kicked himself. How could he forget about the massive crush Wooyoung had on San? No wonder he wanted to come. 

“You’re Wooyoung, right? This cutie your boyfriend?” His cheeks felt hot just from the intensity with which San looked at him. The man’s eyes sat dark and deadly, almost glowing in the flashing lights of the party going on right behind him. 

“Nope, this is my roommate! He let me dress him all up for this party though.” Yeosang couldn’t see it, but he sure as hell _ heard _ the wink sent San’s direction.

“Interesting.” San stepped to the side, and Yeosang’s eyes followed a twitch of movement in his peripherals. A bushy white tail hung behind him, curled a bit at the tip. Who knew such a generic concept could be made so cute. “Feel free to make yourself at home. Drink bar is to the left, dance floor is to the right. Bathrooms are upstairs to the right, first door.”

Wooyoung looked all too giddy to begin his partying for the night. He stepped into the mansion, leaving Yeosang standing on the porch for a solid three extra seconds. Finally, the poor man took a deep breath and allowed himself inside. Almost instantly, the music seemed to swell in volume. The energy held within the foyer found its way into his own body quickly. A rush of cinnamon prodded at his nose, confirming the rumors; Yeosang liked it.

He turned to comment on it but found Wooyoung had already vanished into the crowd. Yeosang shuffled awkwardly for a moment at the realization that he may not find Wooyoung again that night, not with San practically undressing him with only his eyes, and felt a bit of panic rise within. How were they supposed to go home in thirty minutes if Yeosang couldn’t even find him? But maybe that had been Wooyoung’s plan all along. 

He chewed at his lip and weighed his options. Rather, he lamented over what he hoped to achieve from that night. His costume was, dare he say, slutty. You didn’t just show up at a Halloween party in a slutty costume if you didn’t plan on trying to get laid. Yeosang tried to recall the last time he’d had sex and came up with … five months ago. He recalled the not-so-bet they’d made earlier. Wooyoung would definitely get picked up, most likely by their doorman. If Yeosang played his cards right, he could have a bit of fun too. Right?

“Alright then,” he mumbled, voice swallowed by the thumping bass, “Operation get laid and make Wooyoung jealous is a go.” 

The bar, to his surprise, wasn’t just a kitchen island stacked high with bottles of alcohol for anyone and everyone to mix and match. The bar was a legitimate area built into the right side of the house, the back wall covered in bottles so expensive Yeosang didn’t even dare to say names. Several stools were bolted into the ground before it and he had to admit, he was shocked to see all of them were empty. Not just because the bartender happened to be attractive as fuck or anything.

As Yeosang drew near, he realized he recognized him too. Another one of Seonghwa’s close friends, it was a man by the name of Jeong Yunho. A man, which Yeosang would never admit out loud, had caught his attention on multiple different occasions the last few months. A very tall, very attractive man with silvery blond hair, a sweet disposition, and a bright smile. Ok so maybe he’d been the _ main _ focus of Yeosang’s attention for months now. He wasn’t sure why some part of him hadn’t thought Yunho wouldn’t be there, but it had. _ Of course he’d be here, Yeosang, he’s one of Seonghwa’s friends! _

Kang Yeosang never claimed to be a smart gay.

Smoothing out his dress, Yeosang allowed himself to occupy one of the stools. Yunho having his back to the other gave him a chance to puzzle out his costume. He too had a tail, only his was a blend of brown and black, the very tip a faint splash of white. Matching ears occupied where his human ones should’ve been, perked and attentive. Aside from this, he wore a fancy looking barkeep setup. This only became confirmed as Yunho turned, catching sight of him leaning against the counter. His eyes were glowing a bit too. Yeosang wondered if all of them had gone with the same theme that night. Werewolf costumes had always been a little overdone in his eyes but, well, seeing it on San and Yunho had brought some of the appeal back.

Yunho’s nose twitched, the taller man leaning against the counter before him. “_ The _ Kang Yeosang, sitting at my bar, dressed like _ this? _ What a pleasant surprise.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He blurted, entire body freezing. The realization that Yunho knew his name didn’t hit until seconds later.

“Campus bad boy showing up in a frilly angel costume isn’t something you see everyday,” he replied, licking his lips. “What can I make for ya?”

“Campus bad boy isn’t a title I gave myself,” Yeosang answered, tone challenging. He pressed his palms against the counter. “Mojito.”

Yunho picked up a glass. “Mojito, eh? Always pegged you for a scotch kinda guy.”

“You think about me often? You knew my name before I even introduced myself.”

Tense silence passed between them as Yunho got to work on his drink, Yeosang drowning out the music around him.

“I imagine you know mine already too. Is it really that weird for me to know yours?” The expression on Yunho’s face pretty much screamed _ checkmate _.

“Mm.” He rolled the sound on his tongue, watching Yunho work. “Fair point.”

Yunho set the freshly made mojito down before him. “It’s hard not to think about you, especially when you’re wearing … that.” 

Somewhere in the same house, he was certain Wooyoung felt the compliment in his very soul. Yeosang fidgeted in his seat, fingers curling around his glass. “Well, good to know it impressed at least one person.”

“I doubt you’ve impressed just me,” Yunho replied, raising a brow; he pretended to ignore the smirk occupying his lips.

He didn’t get a chance to answer as someone else sat down further down the bar. Instead, Yeosang took a sip of his drink. The mint and lime balanced each other perfectly, so much so that his head immediately whipped to Yunho’s busy form. It was easily the best mojito Yeosang had ever had the pleasure of drinking. And he’d sampled _ a lot _ of them.

Before he knew it, thirty minutes had passed without him noticing. Yeosang was on his way to finishing his second mojito by that point. Giving him access to a bar had been an unfortunate oversight on Wooyoung’s part. Not because Yeosang was an alcoholic, but because Yeosang couldn’t leave anything in front of him alone. This went for both snacks and drinks. If it happened to be in front of him, his immediate response was to consume it. Yunho did not seem to realize this. Soon, an hour had passed, and Yeosang crossed the threshold of tipsy to drunk. His only saving grace came in that he wasn’t a messy drunk. 

The drunker Yeosang got, however, the more questions swelled within. He couldn’t stop staring at the ears and tail Yunho had. Yeosang swore up and down they were moving, but with his head hazy from drinking, he knew he couldn’t be sure. If he recalled correctly, Yunho was attending as an engineering student, so the possibility of him crafting costumes for his own friends seemed likely. Maybe they were just really, really realistic. Either way, Yeosang liked it, but he still had questions. 

Yunho set a glass of water before him. Yeosang squinted at it for a moment, before his gaze swiveled back up to his ears. “Those,” he began, extending an arm to point, “Look so real.” The words sounded clear in his head but as they spilled from his lips, they slurred together. 

“Oh yeah?” He replied with a chuckle. “You think so?” Yunho pushed the water just a bit closer. “Drink this; you gotta slow down a bit.”

His fingers brushed the glass but he didn’t pick it up yet. “If I drink this, can I touch? They look soft. You know, human need to pet a cute dog when they see one.”

A strange flicker of emotion passed through Yunho’s face. He regarded Yeosang like he was trying to determine what would become of him. The conclusion he came to allowed him to relax a bit. “Sure. You drink half of that and you can touch one.”

Yeosang immediately picked up the water. He didn’t really understand why he was so excited about this. Maybe it came with being able to interact with one of the school’s most sought after bachelors. Or, maybe, inner Yeosang recalled the not-so-official bet he’d made with Wooyoung that evening. It could’ve been a mix of both for all he knew. His mind was hazy enough to pick a single goal and follow it down the rabbit hole, and that goal happened to be petting Yunho. And maybe finding a bathroom when he got done but he hadn’t checked off goal one just yet.

He drank over half in record time, forgetting to breathe and launched into a bit of a coughing fit when he finally set the glass a little ungracefully on the counter. Laughter from behind the bar made him pout. Yunho was smiling and inner Yeosang died a little over how cute he looked. 

“Finished!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in celebration. 

“Not quite, but good effort.” Yunho set his towel upon the counter. Leaning forward on one elbow, he reached out and gently took Yeosang’s hand into his own. His hand was incredibly warm, Yeosang sighing dreamily at the strangely comforting feeling that spread through him. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

_ Freak out? _ Yeosang didn’t have time to ask what that meant. His fingertips brushed the top of Yunho’s ear and it was … warm. Yunho allowed his hand to fan out across it, Yeosang curling his fingers around the underside in curiosity. It twitched against his palm, warm and soft. He gently scratched at it, Yunho leaning into the soft touch with a pleasant sigh. Yeosang ran his thumb along the center and marveled over how the fur parted with it. 

“Wow … it’s better than I thought.” Yeosang extended his other hand and cupped the other ear too, scratching and petting. He was so focused on his task that he completely missed the way Yunho’s eyes fluttered and his jaw hung open. After several moments of this, Yunho’s own hands curled around his wrists and forced his hands away. Their eyes met, Yunho’s eyes dark and expression unreadable. His stomach did a flip. Had he done something wrong?

“That’s enough for now. You still have a glass of water to finish.” Yunho set his hands against the counter, one on either side of the glass.

Yeosang stared down at it as a single drop slid down the side. He felt a little uneasy but searching for a reason in his mind brought forth nothing. “Bathroom. I gotta … yeah, bathroom.” The man slid from the seat onto shaky legs, vaguely recalling San’s directions. He didn’t give Yunho a chance to answer, stumbling into the fray of noise and dancing found just beyond the little bar. His vision swam as he fought his way through the crowd. Yeosang didn’t get far before someone wrapped an arm around his waist, yanking him back against a warm body.

“Well hello there, sweet thing, look at you,” a voice breathed into his ear. The scent of alcohol flooded his nose. 

Yeosang grimaced, tapping the stranger’s arm. “I’m not interested.” 

“Why? You too good for me?” The grip tightened, setting off all kinds of red flags. 

“I_ said _ I’m not interested.” Now, Yeosang wasn’t some delicate princess that needed protection. He could hold his own in a fight; had done so plenty of times, actually. So despite the alcohol making his limbs heavy, he showed no mercy. He slammed a foot down upon one of the feet belonging to the stranger, earning an angry hell and just enough of a loose grip for Yeosang to yank himself away. 

“What the fuck was that for!” A fist sailed his direction, Yeosang dodging out of the way. Several other partygoers paused in their dancing to shuffle awkwardly away from whatever was happening between the pair. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he dodged yet another punch. _ Curse drinking three mojitos in a row. _

Just as he balled his own fist, a body slid between them. “He said he wasn’t interested. Throw another punch and you’re leaving.” _ Yunho. _

Yeosang blinked at his back; he did not miss the way his tail lashed in anger. He peeked around the taller man’s body.

The source of his current problem looked ready to argue, but upon seeing just who was challenging him, he deflated. “Whatever,” he mumbled, shuffling away, “Not worth it anyway.”

Yunho turned to him, eyes kind. “Are you alright, Yeosang?”

“Y-yeah … I’m fine. I promise.” To his relief, the party returned back to its usual flow in no time. “This is just a lot for me. I hate causing trouble too.”

“Do you need to go somewhere quieter?” Yunho palmed the small of his back, leading him carefully towards the stairs. “Don’t worry about trouble, it’s my turn for a break anyway.”

“I …” He squinted at the stairs. “Yeah. Somewhere quieter is fine.” If anything, he wanted to find Wooyoung, but he’d never hear the end of it if he ended up cockblocking. There was no way in hell he could walk home on his own now.

“Alright, this way.” Yunho held one of his hands, carefully leading him up the staircase. Yeosang just stared blankly at his back as they went. At the top of the stairs, Yunho directed him to the right and down the hall. “Give me a moment.” He dropped his hand, instead digging around in his pocket to produce a set of keys. The door they were in front of unlocked with ease. “This is my room. You’re free to rest here for a bit.”

Yeosang peered into the room as Yunho flicked the light on. It was … big. Probably bigger than Yeosang and Wooyoung’s entire dorm combined. A couch took up the left wall, while a large queen sized bed sat against the far one. The room contained a strange mix of musical instruments and tinkering gear for an aspiring engineer, all scattered between a desk and the floor. Despite the black curtains concealing the windows, it radiated cozy vibes. 

He took a tentative step inside but didn’t go beyond where Yunho himself stood. “Are you sure? Leaving a stranger alone in your room seems … dangerous.”

“Who said you had to be alone?” Yunho’s head tilted in challenge.

Yeosang stared at him silently for a moment, his mind working to weigh the implications of Yunho’s words. Was he … flirting? Vaguely, Yeosang recalled Yunho mentioning a break. Finally, he decided.

Placing a hand against his hip, Yeosang fluttering his lashes in a teasing manner. “Oh? You gonna keep me company?”

Yunho smiled, toeing the door shut behind them; he clicked the lock into place. “Is it bad of me to admit your dress makes me want to see more? That window isn’t enough.”

Inwardly, Yeosang screamed. Wooyoung’s fucking titty window had worked. He had to make sure the latter never heard of this fact, lest he never hear the end of it.

“No,” he replied, voice low, “I don’t think it’s bad.”

The taller man crowded him back against the wall, their bodies only a fingers length apart. “You the type that can handle anything, Kang Yeosang? Are you daring?”

He felt heat rush through his body. “My entire life is a challenge; I can handle anything.”

“I knew you were a good choice.” Yunho didn’t give him a chance to ask the question burning on the tip of his tongue, leaning down to carefully capture Yeosang’s lips. His mind, swimming with the effects of alcohol, lost whatever it sought to comment. 

Teeth grazed his bottom lip and Yunho took the chance to finish crowding him up against the wall. A leg slid between his own, knee rutting up against his balls. Yeosang gasped, giving his partner the opening he needed to slip his tongue in. The kiss was anything but gentle, their teeth clicking ungracefully as Yunho stole every bit of air from his lungs. His fingers curled into Yunho’s shirt in an effort to keep himself upright. Yunho pressed his knee ever harder, beginning to move it back and forth as he swallowed every sweet noise spilling from Yeosang’s lips. Cock swelling in his panties, Yeosang could do nothing but squirm against the other man’s body until finally, _ finally _, he was shown mercy.

Yunho pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them; his eyes were dark and heady. 

Lids heavy and mouth agape as he gasped for air, Yeosang was sure he looked as messy as he felt. He didn’t dare let go of Yunho’s shirt in that moment.

“You have no idea how badly I wanna fuck you against this wall,” he said, the words coming out with a growl that sounded more feral than human. “In this dress … make you whine and cry …” He leaned into his neck, a warm ear brushing against his cheek. Teeth teased at the choker and suddenly it felt a little too tight for his liking.

“M-might fall on you.” 

Yunho nosed against the choker, breath fanning along hot skin. “I’m strong. Don’t worry.” The knee making his own legs tremble finally dropped. “Can you hold yourself up until I get situated?”

Yeosang nodded, finally daring to untangle his hands. He shifted his weight against the wall as Yunho dropped to his knees. “Wait, what are you doing?”

The man scoffed. “Don’t worry, I’m a professional. Just trust me.” Rough fingers trailed up the stockings, the feeling sending a shudder up his spine. Hands hiked up the bottom of his dress just enough to peek. “Hm, you even wore panties. That’s dedication.” Yunho brushed the outline of his erection, Yeosang gasping in surprise. Not a trace of patience lingered in the other man’s body. He curled his fingers into the waistband of his panties and tugged until they were mid-thigh. Yunho wasted no time in fisting his cock, rough palm stimulating him in all the right ways. 

Yeosang’s back arched with a soft cry. His fingers scraped against the wall as he attempted to find something to hold onto. Yunho quickly worked the panties down to his ankles. Using a single arm, he maneuvered Yeosang until both of his knees were hooked over his shoulders, supporting the smaller man up against the wall with an almost inhuman ease.

“I’m gonna fall, I’m gonna fall,” he chanted, still attempting to find support. 

“Pull on my hair, I can take it,” Yunho said, lips brushing against the head of his cock. Using his thumb, he smeared the clear dribble of precum around the tip. “Just don’t yank my ears or I might bite you.”

“W—” His question turned into a high-pitched cry as Yunho took his entire length into his mouth. Hot and wet, Yeosang was totally unprepared. His hands immediately flew to the taller man’s hair, fingers trembling as they curled into soft strands. Just like with the kiss, Yunho showed him no mercy. He worked Yeosang like the professional he claimed to be, sucking him like his life depended on it. If he had been a little more sober he may have been a little more embarrassed over how quickly he came, thighs shaking and head snapping against the wall with a loud thud. 

By the time he came down, Yunho had already pulled off and swallowed the mess he made. Their eyes met, Yunho’s glistening in challenge and lips pink and swollen. He looked … pretty. _ Gorgeous _ even. 

“You try to fuck me against the wall,” Yeosang said, fighting to catch his breath, “And I know I’ll fall, especially if you’re _ that good _.” Though his erection had faded a bit, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be neglected for too long.

“A compliment is a compliment.” Yunho winked. After a bit of struggling and careful movements, he managed to coax Yeosang into his arms bridal style. He carried him to the bed and plopped him onto it nigh ungracefully. “Change of plans. You’ll look better all spread out here.”

Yeosang’s face grew hot. He could get his dick sucked by a really hot guy but couldn’t take a compliment; seemed fitting.

Yunho began unbuttoning his vest, his impatience making his fingers fumble. Once removed, he raised a hand and tugged at his tie. The strip of fabric came free without much force, tossed to the ground without a second thought. Next came the white undershirt, Yunho regaining a bit of control over his movements. Yunho was … a very attractive man. Chest broad and shoulders wide, his collarbones matched what little Yeosang could see of his hips perfectly. Sharp yet buff, with just the faintest hint of abs along his stomach, Yunho’s upper body was covered in a thin layer of hair peppered around the center of his chest, running down into his navel area and even further below into places Yeosang hadn’t been given access to yet.

Yeosang watched with languid interest as Yunho struggled with his belt, his own hand palming his cock so he could stroke it back into hardness. Yunho seemed to sense this, glancing up at him with a small smirk. He didn’t command him to stop, not that Yeosang would’ve anyway, so he decided to make a little bit of a show out of it. Tongue poking from his lips, Yeosang rolled his hips into each motion of his hand, never breaking eye contact with Yunho. 

Pants dropping to the floor, it was here the mood of the room shifted. Yunho kicked off his boxers without much fuss, his eyes following the trail of hair to the small tangle of it currently residing above the biggest cock Yeosang had seen in his entire life—and he’d watched a lot of porn. Finding someone who was not only long, but had girth to back it up, was a rarity. All he could do was stare, his own movements coming to a halt. Yeosang practically salivated over the idea of having that monster in his mouth.

“Like what you see?” Yunho mused, drawing closer.

Yeosang nodded vigorously. “Damn straight.” He finally redirected his eyes to Yunho’s face, more specifically his ears. “You gonna take those off too?”

“Mm, remember when I asked if you could handle anything, Yeosang?”

“Not to be dramatic, but if you don’t press me into your mattress soon, I’m gonna die,” Yeosang responded, voice deadpan, “So yes, I remember.”

Yunho smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. He took a step closer, tail swishing behind him. 

_ Wait, had Yeosang seen that right? _

His eyes widened as he confirmed that yes, Yunho’s tail had, in fact, moved. It did so again, slow and measured as its owner gauged Yeosang’s reaction. After a moment of slack-jawed staring, he managed to meet Yunho’s eyes once more. Despite recalling his title of engineering student, the little voice in the back of his mind yelled over how unnatural the situation felt. Somehow, Yeosang knew it wasn’t fake.

“I can see the questions in your face.” Yunho drew closer, hands pressing against the sheets. The bed dipped forward as it accommodated his weight. “Surprisingly, you aren’t afraid.”

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was Yeosang’s lack of existential fear. But, despite the obvious truth hovering before him, Yeosang wasn’t afraid.

“They don’t come off. The tail doesn’t either.” The words were accentuated with a smile, and Yeosang spotted his elongated canines; they were not the same teeth causing him trouble earlier that evening. Still, his mind refused.

“You have a talent for realistic costumes,” Yeosang responded, wishing he could ignore the unsteady tremor in his voice. “Don’t use so much glue next time …?”

Yunho at least laughed at his nervous attempt at a joke. “They’re real, Yeosang.” His tail curled above his back, the action fully visible to Yeosang at the angle they both currently sat in. There was no denying it.

“You’re … _ a dog? _”

The other man gasped. “A dog? As if. Though … I’m not a werewolf either, if that was your next thought.” Yeosang went to say more but one look from Yunho made the words die on his tongue. “I’m just a demon trying to have a good time.”

“Dog sounds less scary than demon,” he said, eyes owlish. 

“Then think of me as a wolf, not a dog. That’s insulting.” Yunho shifted his weight onto his knees, moving to run his hands up Yeosang’s stocking-clad legs. “I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I’m not going to eat you either.” 

“You kinda already did,” Yeosang mumbled.

Yunho just laughed, staring down at him. “Will you allow me to continue?”

The silence spanned between them, full of infinite questions and untouched possibility. Uncertainty peppered Yeosang’s thoughts. Despite the haze clouding his mind, he knew the situation would carry consequences and other implications when the fog finally lifted. Whatever weird scenario he’d landed himself in, he knew there would be no escape come morning. So, if he were destined to take his last breath at first light by some cruel twist of horny-fueled fate, why not have some fun beforehand?

Fixing Yunho with a determined gaze, he nodded. “Show me a night I won’t forget.”

His tail lashed above his back, and Yeosang knew he’d have to get used to that real quick. “Absolutely. Now lay back.” Yunho simply stared at him while he obeyed, drawing his hands up to his chest to hide the skin peeking out from the window of the dress. For the moment, he didn’t seem to care. Instead, Yunho shimmied until he was face to face with Yeosang’s cock once more. 

He sucked in a sharp breath of anticipation, but Yunho’s goal wasn’t the neglected length before him. His hands came up and pressed into Yeosang’s thighs, spreading them. Yeosang couldn’t see beyond the skirt, his lack of visibility added an extra element of excitement to his body. Yunho nosed against his balls, the flat of his tongue working against them in a teasing manner. Even this bit of contact didn’t last long, his true goal being sought out even as Yeosang shivered at the sensations prickling along his skin. Hands trailed ever lower, fingers sliding beneath his ass and massaging along the way.

Thumbs dipped into the curve of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. A warm tongue prodded at his hole just as swiftly, making him gasp; Yunho’s impatience came across loud and clear. And by the _ gods _ was it borderline obscene. Yunho worked him open with practiced ease, long tongue reaching places Yeosang didn’t even know existed. He poked and prodded at his walls with a fervor like no other, leaving him quaking and gasping against the sheets even as his thighs clenched uncomfortably tight around Yunho’s head. Yunho didn’t let up even for a moment, eating him with no mercy as Yeosang’s pleas turned into a jumbled mess of moans and whimpers. At length, Yunho slipped a finger into him, and this is what did him in a second time.

If Yeosang hadn’t been so far gone, maybe he’d be a little embarrassed over cumming untouched. But, in the moment, Yeosang was just happy to throw his head back as bliss hummed through his taut body, a broken garble of Yunho’s name spilling from his lips as his cum stained the hem of his dress. (Wooyoung would kill him over that later.)

His partner didn’t even let him come down from the high. He was rolled onto his stomach, Yeosang allowing his body to be maneuvered into the desired position. Yunho carefully prompted him onto his knees, forcing Yeosang’s back to arch to compensate. The position left him exposed and vulnerable, ass on display and legs trembling from the strain of keeping upright. His fingers twisted into the blanket below for some kind of support as the other man settled between his splayed legs. A soft hum of appreciation could be heard over his shoulder. 

“What a view. Could get used to this,” Yunho growled. Hands cupped his cheeks, Yunho using his thumbs to pull them apart. His tongue wiggled its way back inside of him without hesitation, a mewl spilling from Yeosang’s lips. The new angle gave Yunho a better reach and it didn’t take long before he was dripping onto the sheets, Yeosang begging for him to slow down; he didn’t know if he could handle another orgasm so soon after the last. 

An arm snaked around his waist, sensing the collapse about to occur. Yeosang sagged into Yunho’s hold with a sob of relief. His mind had no time to marvel over the other man’s strength, clouded and hazy as pleasure coiled so tightly it nearly snapped. Just as he neared his third orgasm of the night, Yunho pulled away, leaving him to gasp and shake as his body fought to come to terms with the climax it had just been denied.

“Need this off,” Yunho, without missing a beat, tore his wings from his back. Yeosang sent a tiny prayer over Wooyoung’s velcro attachment; at least he wouldn’t lose his head over them being ripped off. He didn’t see where they were thrown but then again it didn’t really matter. Yunho allowed him to lay flush against the bed for a moment, working the zipper down and undressing him as carefully as he could. He rutted against the sheets for any bit of friction, earning a dangerous growl from Yunho; he stilled immediately. 

Working Yeosang’s arms free, he slid the dress down his body, leaving his back exposed. Yunho slipped off of the bed as well, dropping the dress who knew where. The only things left were his stockings and the choker at his throat but Yunho made no attempt at pulling them off. 

“Stay there.” The command wasn’t hard to follow; Yeosang didn’t have it in him to move anyway.

He accepted the break gratefully, panting into the sheets and fighting the urge to seek out his release on his own. Yunho didn’t stay gone long, settling on his outstretched legs. The unspoken contemplation to map out all of Yeosang’s exposed skin hung between them. But, ultimately, Yunho’s impatience won over. Which was good for Yeosang too if you really thought about it.

The sound of a cap popping caught his attention, Yeosang throwing a glance over his shoulder. Yunho was holding a bottle of lube, unfocused eyes watching the liquid drizzle onto his fingers. Yeosang lifted his ass what little he could as they sought out his hole, the ring of muscle giving an excited twitch at the prospect of finally being used. Yunho worked him open with an urgency that made Yeosang’s cock weep. 

“That should do it.” 

Yeosang barely comprehended the words. He did, however, feel Yunho’s fingers slip free. His disapproving whine earned him a breathy chuckle. Yunho didn’t leave him empty for long, finally getting to the point of their hookup.

The head of his cock prodded Yeosang’s hole. It twitched in anticipation and he rolled his hips back. Slick and ready, it didn’t take much force for Yunho to slip in. His back dipped, lips parting in a low cry as the delicious stretch burned through him. Yunho didn’t just look big; he _ was _ big. Even with the amount of prep and care, Yeosang’s body still struggled to accommodate the intrusion. Hands found their way to his hips, pressing him further into the mattress as Yunho buried himself inside. 

A guttural moan cut through his consciousness as Yunho pressed flush against his ass, cock splitting him open in all the right ways. It hurt but in a good way, leaving him gasping for air and struggling to pull himself from the pleasure threatening to suck him in. 

“_ Move, _” he demanded, knuckles so white it was a miracle the sheets hadn’t ripped yet.

Yunho obeyed, pulling back until his head nearly popped free, and then snapped their hips together in a fluid motion. Stars exploded in Yeosang’s vision. He screamed, maybe, but the sound was swallowed up by his own lack of awareness. His partner didn’t let up, setting a fast-paced and brutal rhythm as he fought towards his first orgasm of the night. 

Apparently growing fed up with the angle, Yunho pulled out and prompted Yeosang to let go of the sheets. He reluctantly did so. The man rolled him onto his back like he was a mere ragdoll, Yeosang finally meeting his eyes. Yunho knocked his legs apart and settled between them. Something about the new position was infinitely more intimate. He couldn’t remember the last time someone wanted to look him in the face while they fucked him.

Yeosang watched, entranced, as Yunho entered him once more. His cock jumped against his stomach, the smaller man hissing at the feelings exploding through his body. Yunho gripped the tops of his thighs and began thrusting once more. He started slow, coaxing sweet noises from Yeosang’s throat, before the pace eased back into hard and fast. All Yeosang could do was snap his neck back and moan with every snap of Yunho’s hips. 

A hand fisted his neglected length, squeezing to prevent his orgasm. Tears pooled in Yeosang’s eyes as his body reached the point of overstimulation, arching from the bed even as Yunho kept a firm grip around his base.

“_ P-please _, I need i—” His words devolved into a high-pitched keen as Yunho pressed their hips as flush together as they’d go.

“_ Do it, _” the man prompted, voice distant, “Cum for me, Kang Yeosang. Scream my name.”

Yunho let go, and Yeosang swore he experienced every secret of the universe all at once. Stars exploded behind his eyelids, and his eyes weren’t even closed. He came hard, Yunho’s name carried upon a scream so loud it would be a miracle if no one came to check on them. Hot cum splashed against his stomach as he finally reached the top of the hill. Well, more like tumbled headfirst down it, but the details weren’t important in that moment.

Sagging against the bed, Yunho took this time to pull out of Yeosang’s spent body. He watched through half-lidded eyes, mouth agape as he fought for breath. 

Yunho stared at him with a satisfied smirk. “You care if these get dirty?” The man pointed to his stockings.

Yeosang’s mind took a moment to process what he’d said, but he shook his head.

“Good,” Yunho replied. He shifted back far enough to press Yeosang’s legs together, pressing his chest up against them. 

“W-what—” he managed, being hushed immediately.

“Just trust me.” Parting Yeosang’s thighs a bit, Yunho slid his dick between them. The sheer material offered the perfect type of friction. Yeosang felt his cheeks flush, if that were even possible given his state. Something about the sight of Yunho fucking his thighs seemed obscene. Yet, Yeosang couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching the way the head of Yunho’s cock ruffled his stockings over and over again.

After several moments of this, Yunho’s body finally seized up. He snapped his hips forward with a grunt, the larger man trembling as he came. Cum gushed from the tip, splashing against Yeosang’s softening cock and the stockings on either side. 

Their eyes met as Yunho allowed his legs to rest back upon the bed. He watched, entranced, as the wolf-like ears on either side of his head faded back into humanoid ones. 

Oh right, Yunho was a dog.

_ Yunho was a fucking dog. _

_ Wolf _, Yeosang corrected himself, heartbeat quickening in his chest.

Yunho stretched himself out upon the bed, burying his face in the sheets; his tail had disappeared too. Yeosang looked between the man’s ass the ear he could see. His drunken state had long faded into something akin to tipsy, though it wasn’t quite that either. There was no denying what he’d just witnessed and _ boy _ did he have questions.

They didn’t come out elegantly, however. “What the fuck was that.” _ Nailed it. _

Yunho turned his head and stared. “We fucked?”

“Not that!” Yeosang said, flabbergasted over his attempt to play dumb. “The ears! The tail!”

“Oh.” Yunho didn’t seem all that bothered by it, propping himself up on one elbow; he rested his chin in his palm. “Like I said, I’m a demon, kinda? If we don’t feed off the life essence of a willing human, we die. Simple.”

“... We?”

“Seonghwa and the others too. In fact, San is probably having a little fun with your friend right about now.” Yunho threw the information at him like it was normal. And, well, it kinda was—for him at least. 

Yeosang, on the other hand, was having a moment. Actually, the more he thought about it … the more it made sense. Seonghwa and company had always been a mysterious bunch. They were always in high demand, and being on a university campus offered an endless supply of humans. He hated how his mind was attempting to rationalize whatever the hell had just happened.

“Then, the life essence?” He stared at him like he had three heads. “You said _ willing human. _ How was I a willing party in this?”

“You consented to us having sex, remember? It’s just a different way for me to get life juice than, say, eating you.”

“Please don’t say life juice again, you sound like Wooyoung and I don’t like it.”

Yunho laughed softly. “If you really want to forget what just happened, that’s Seonghwa’s ability. I can erase tonight from your mind and you can continue on your merry way.” He rose from the bed, rummaging around a drawer on the far side of the room.

“Hell no.” The words spilled quickly from Yeosang’s lips. “I don’t really get it and I’d like to chalk it up to the alcohol but, there’s no way I wanna forget this.” He sighed as Yunho joined him again, using several wet wipes to gently clean his body. Yunho carefully worked his stockings free from his legs with a promise of washing them in the morning.

“Well, the party should be clearing out here in the next hour or so. I don’t think San will let go of your friend easily,” Yunho mused. “You’re free to stay with me if you really want, and we can talk about it more in the morning? You know, when you’re more sober.” 

“I’ll … stay here. No way am I walking home by myself.” Yeosang shivered at the thought. It’d been bad enough coming in; he didn’t even want to think about how much of a hassle it would be to go home. Especially alone.

“Alright.” Yunho left again, Yeosang watching him sift through a pile of clothes in the corner. The tail really was gone. After putting on a shirt of his own, Yunho sent another sailing in his direction. “You can borrow this for the night!”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, slipping the fabric over his head. It was definitely bigger than something he’d normally wear, pooling around his waist. Yunho flicked the light off in that moment, casting the room in darkness. He felt the bed dip as the man made his way up it.

“I don’t know if you consider cuddling after the first fuck too intimate or not, but I’m nice and warm if you’re interested.”

“You don’t need an invitation, just hold me.” Yeosang shifted closer, Yunho guiding his head into the crook of his shoulder. He wasn’t lying about being warm and he wiggled closer, Yunho sighing softly into his hair. A strange sense of calm washed over him, followed by sleepiness that settled heavily in his limbs. His eyelids drooped even as Yunho’s breathing turned into soft snores.

Regardless of how the following morning went, Yeosang knew he and Wooyoung would have quite the stories to exchange. Apparently titty windows led to sleeping with demons. Who knew. 

As long as Yunho didn’t say ‘life juice’ again, Yeosang could picture himself growing comfortable with the strange mess he’d walked into. All of these problems were better dealt with by tomorrow’s Yeosang, not today’s.

Curling into Yunho’s body, he allowed himself to focus on the sound of the other man’s breathing and the steady beating of his heart. Lulled into slumber, Yeosang felt not a single trace of worry; deep down, he knew it would all work out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can probably tell i gave up caring halfway through this fic and i am genuinely so sorry if this isn't up to par with my usual content :') a lot of my followers were excited for this so i just wanted to get it out of me. a big apology for the quality!
> 
> onto the demon thing; i originally wanted werewolf ateez but i shifted it halfway through! they're kinda like incubi; each have their own unique animal trait. yunho is just awoo hence ears and tail! they need to feed every other month (whether sex or like actually eating a human but that's old n outdated these days) in order to maintain a human form! halloween just lines up perfectly w when they need to feed again so seonghwa always throws a party!!
> 
> anyways thank u for reading,,  
find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more screaming into the void


End file.
